1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a computer speaker and, more particularly, to a computer speaker assembly having a mid-range-woofer and a high-range speaker and which is adapted to be movable from a first closed and stored position to a number of desired operative open positions.
2. Discussion
Speakers are used in a variety of applications to convert an electrical signal to an audio output. Recent advances in computer technology have created "multi-media" computer systems which allow a user to interact with the computer in a variety of different ways. For instance, many of these multi-media computers allow a user to input data by means of a standard keyboard as well as through the: use of written text. Moreover, these computer systems provide information to the user by means of the traditional monitor or cathode ray tube (CRT) as well as through various audio signals.
While such multi-media computer systems have gained wide popularity, the quality of the audio output signal has been quite poor. The poor audio quality has been due to a number of factors including the use of highly compressed data, such as that associated with the reduced instruction set computing (RISC) architectures.
These highly compressed architectures provide an increase in computing speed by reducing the amount of data that needs to be processed by the central processor. While such reduced instruction set architectures have allowed large amounts of data to be efficiently processed, the use of such compressed data in conjunction with a audio speaker has resulted in poor audio quality, since only a relatively small amount of the original audio data has been provided to the speaker for audio reproduction. There is therefore a need to provide a speaker for use with such a multi-media computer system; which will accurately form an audio signal from a minimal amount of input audio data; which is relatively compact in shape so as to be capable of being used in relatively close spaces; and which has selectable and modifiable output energy characteristics which allow the output audio signal to be tailored to a specific audio environment.